


Stuck In Zom-Mart

by datfacedoe16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Apocalypse, Death, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Smut, Wal-Mart, YOLO, Zombies, later on, stuck in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfacedoe16/pseuds/datfacedoe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Eren Yeager's trip to Wal-Mart, the one and only zombie apocalypse started up. So now, he is stuck with many other people in the store. They try to survive, fight, and get along with the strangers they are trapped with, but one person Eren just can't get along with... and that is the one and only, Levi. </p><p>But will this be a cliched love story? Or will it end with death and turning into a walking dead corpse that smells awful?</p><p>--I suck at summaries. I tried lol.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Zom-Mart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I got really bored and I watched this movie with zombies, then played Call of Duty... then this idea randomly sprung into my mind... 
> 
> So I typed it. 
> 
> Btws, I'm going to say the year is around 2014 or 2015, but honestly... I don't really know or don't really care. Lol. Enjoy.

Do you know what really sucks? Not including the time when you accidentally wet yourself in front of your classmates when you were in third grade and they still constantly remind you of it years later. Nope, this is much way worse than that. Not even the time when you were in an awkward situation when your parents walked in on you masturbating. No, this is much worse, I swear.

What really sucks is when you were just causally shopping at Wal-Mart for some cheap groceries and BAM! All of a sudden World War Z occurs... While in Wal-Mart. I mean, no offense to the store or anything, but I'd rather not be stuck here at nine o'clock at night in a store filled with people I don't know while Zombies are piling to get inside.

Now, here I am, blocking one of the front doors with wood from the building section with some stranger I don't know. I can hear the moaning and growls of the walking corpses as I hammer the nails into the wood to barricade the door. To my surprise, not many people were actually in here. A total of thirty, including the workers and me.

"What do we do?" A girl with blonde hair cried, shoving her head into a taller female with a brown ponytail and a face full of freckles. I stepped to the side when I finished my task, the man who helped me did the same.

"I guess we just have to survive in here. At least we have a large amount of resources," the man next to me joked, his white teeth shinning in the fluorescent lights. His golden blonde hair bounced as he walked towards another area of the store. I stood there, listening to the wails of the dead and the living inside. I dusted my hands off on my jeans, dropping the hammer by my foot, next to extra nails.

"This sucks balls," I groan, staring at my natural tanned hands, noticed a scratched on my palm from holding onto the nails to tight from fright. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be shitting their pants right now.

"Oi, kid, we need help blocking off the garden doors," a short man informed me, his pale hands on his tiny hips. I nodded my head and followed the raven to the gardening area. I recognized one of my classmates, Thomas, trying to fight off a zombie that had broken through the glass windows. My turquoise eyes widened and I ran over to help him, grabbing a nearby shovel in a box and smacking the zombie in the hand. The people who were trapped in here gathered around and watched as the walker fell to the ground.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself. I looked over to Thomas, who was shaking and leaning against the brick, white walls. I noticed his legs collapse and fall to the ground. "Thomas!" I heard some girl scream. She had two loose, black pigtails resting on both of her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" The same blonde man from earlier asked, bending down on his knees to take a closer look at the teen.

"Wait..." I started, also walking closer to them. I caught a small trail of what I assume is blood by my classmate.

"What?" The girl wondered, tears running down her cheeks. Before anyone could process the next scene, Thomas lashed out and took a large bite in the girl's arm. The blonde backed away as quickly as he could.

"He was bitten," I finally say, which earns me a glare from the short man with black hair.

"No shit, Sherlock. What should we do, Erwin?" The midget asked the blonde man, who I knew now was named Erwin.

"Hit them with the shovel and let's get this door blocked," Erwin ordered. Someone standing next to me elbowed me in the side as I realize I was the one with the shovel.

"No! I'm fine!" The girl pleaded, her face turning really pale. I took a step forward and hit her in the head with the tool, then did the same to my classmate. My heart clenched at the amount of blood on the white linoleum floors.

"I'm really sorry," I softly mumbled to myself, a little too late to say it to her.

"Throw them out and who would like to clean the mess?" Erwin demanded, his face showed content. A couple of people I didn't know picked up the dead corpses and threw them out of the building through the garden doors. Someone else blocked the door with a large piece of wood, another started to grab the hammer that they used before the break in.

"We should probably all get to know each other, considering we are stuck in this situation together," Erwin suggested as he turned around from talking to the short man. He motioned for us to all go to the Subway that was inside the store so we could all talk. Everyone, including me, obliged and followed the tall man.When we reached the empty restaurant, I took a seat at a small table and turned my chair to face the group. The smell of fresh food lingered up my nose and I stared at the flickering lights. I wonder if we made sure the doors in the storage room are all barricaded. I'm pretty sure someone took care of it.

"My name is Erwin Smith," Erwin started, "How about we all go in a circle and tell each other's names?"

I observed the people who were here and smiled when I saw my best friend sitting near the blonde girl who was crying when I was putting up the wood. My friend took notice and I could see the flash of relief flood his face.

"Levi," the short man muttered, taking the seat on my right. He eyed me and I tried to smile, telling him I was friendly. All he did was roll his charcoal colored eyes. "My name is Eren," I told the people.

"Jean," the guy on my left said. I looked at him and frowned. He was wearing a "Cool Story, Babe" shirt and I instantly thought he was a douche-bag. He kind of looked like a horse by his features on his face. I rolled my eyes and growled.

"What's your problem?" Horse-face asked me, venom dripping in his voice.

"Nothing," I muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest, just like Levi.

Can somebody please help me? Oh wait... that's right. We're stuck in Wal-Mart during a Zombie apocalypse, there isn't any way to help.

"Now that we know each others names, we should set up a schedule for who can keep watch and who can just do whatever. We have to make sure we don't use up any of the supplies and I'm pretty sure there is showers in the employee's quarters. Anyone disagree?" Erwin wondered, his voice staying calm and constant throughout his mini-speech. Nobody shook their head to disagree.

"Alright, Krista, Ymir, and Hange, go get some paper and pens," Erwin demanded, pointing to the three girls. The three girls all stood up from their seats. The blonde girl, whom I think is Krista, clung onto the taller female, who I'm pretty sure is Ymir. Hange must be the girl with the crazy look in her brown eyes, and the fact that she is jumping up and down as she leads the other two the work supplies aisle.

"Petra, Oluo, and Mike, set up some air mattresses, but not all of them. Maybe 10 and we can have some people share. I'm changing out of my work uniform," Erwin mumbled to himself, looking down at his navy blue polo. I just realized he worked here. No wonder he knew so much about the showers. I mean who else would know that?

"This is just fan-fucking-tastic," Levi hissed under his breath. I huffed what sounds like a laugh to me, but probably made me sound mentally handicapped.

"I agree," I closed my eyes and let in the fact that mom and Mikasa are still at home. Dread washed over me and my eyes fluttered open. I hope they were alright. I don't know what I would do if I find out something horrible happened to them.

"Eren, I'm glad you are here," I heard my friend's footsteps walking closer to my chair.

I slightly nodded my head and hummed, staring into his blue orbs.

"I'm worried about Mom and my sister, though."

"I understand. I can't stop thinking about my grandpa, he means the world to me every since my parents died," Armin sighed and I caught a tear rolling down his pale cheek. I rested my hand on his shoulder as he stood in front of me, trying to comfort him and tell him I'm here for him.

"We're back!" Hange beamed, carrying two pieces of construction paper the size of California in her hands. Krista and Ymir had markers and tape in both of their hands, trailing behind the ecstatic Hange.

"Great, Erwin just left to change," A guy who I think is named Nile informed them, he also sporting the Wal-Mart polo. Another worker. I didn't even see Erwin leave, but I didn't really care to be honest.

"I'm going to go help with setting up air mattresses," Armin claimed and started to walk out of the little restaurant. I watched his figure disappear behind the jewelry section then turned my direction to Erwin, who walked back into Subway. This time he was wearing a deep green Hoodie with some insignia on the right sleeve. The design is quite cool actually, it was a pair of wings. One side was white and the other was blue. It reminds me of freedom, something we don't really have at the moment.

"Thank you, girls. Now let's set up the sleeping arrangements," he held up one of the posters and took a piece of tape to hang the poster on the brick wall. He took one of the black markers from Krista's small hand and popped the cap open. He drew exactly 10 squares on the paper and turned to face the remaining people sitting on the chairs.

"Okay, who wants to be the first so we can get this done with?" Jean spoke up with an eye roll from his honey colored eyes.

"I can bunk with Jean," A guy with black hair raised his hand. Marco is what I think I heard come out of his mouth.

"Alright," Erwin smiled and wrote the two males names in the first square.

"Krista is with me," Ymir bluntly stated and Erwin recorded it on the paper.

Soon we all had the arrangements down. Erwin and Armin; Hange and Moblit; Petra and Oluo; Mike and Nile; Gunther and Erd; Reiner and Bert; Sasha and Connie; and then it all came down to me and Levi.

"Levi, do you care?" Erwin questioned him. Levi rolled his grey eyes and frowned. Its not like he really has a choice of who he is stuck with.

"I'd rather be with this brat then shitty glasses," he murmured. Well, glad we're on first level there.

"Okay, then it's settled. Now, time for who is keeping watch," Erwin concluded, making all of us groan in frustration and boredom. I stood up and gave Erwin a fake, genuine smile.

"I think I will help set up some of the stuff. Put me down on a late-shift or something," I gradually say before I started towards the exit, the barricaded sliding doors just a few feet to my right. I heard a squeak of the marker hitting the paper as I strolled past the jewelry, peering at all of the glistening diamonds in the glass. My hands swayed left to right, whistling a tune that I can silently hear playing over the loud speakers. I walked past many aisles of random items that the store sells before finding Armin pushing away a display case in the middle of the walkway.

"Hey, Eren. I didn't know you would join, too," he joked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Erwin wanted to start working on the shifts and I couldn't sit there for another hour. I swear that guy is like Captain America and super organized," I chuckled, helping him push what looks like a cased in area full of $5 movies. I spotted _The Avengers_ and mentally rolled my eyes.

The heavy case slid across the dirty floor in a breeze, only making the two of us let out a few small huffs. We looked at each other and laughed before wiping our hands on our jeans. The denim fabric felt foreign against my palms, but I shrugged it off. It has been a really strange night.

"That's the last of them, so we should start bring out the mattresses that they pumped," Armin suggested. I nodded my head and we headed down two aisles and turned on our right into the camping area. Four of the air mattresses rested on the ground next to a frustrated Petra, who was trying to twist the cap off a deflated one. Mike tossed an fifth mattress in our direction, taking a step back before it hit me. A bright orange extension cord trailed down the aisle and I could see a small puddle of blood by Oluo.

"Uh, why is there blood?" I blurted, making the trio gawk at me. Petra finally got the plastic cap off and plugged the cap to the pump in, turning on a switch to put air in. The mattress filled up with oxygen in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Oluo always has a problem with biting his tongue. Nothing to worry about!" She wiped her forehead, pushing away honey-blonde strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Alright. Oh, Armin, you and Erwin are sharing a bed. Mike, your with Nile. Oluo, you and Petra," I told them. Oluo groaned, taking a quick glance at the girl sitting to his right. Petra rolled her eyes at his action. Mike just grunted.

''Thanks for telling me, Eren," Armin smiled, picking up the end of one of the beds. He started to drag it out of the aisle and back to where we pushed away the display cases. I followed his movements and clutched my fingers into the edge.

I turned my head to face the right, looking at the black, bulk doors that lead to the storage room. I felt a shiver run down my back like it was doing a 4k. This is weird. In Black Ops, the zombies would be smart enough to break through the boards, but then again, that's just a game. Right?

After twenty minutes all 10 of the beds were sprawled out in rows of two's down the mini-walkway. I rubbed my temples from all of the labor, which wasn't that hard, before heading towards the bedding section. I grasped onto the bundled packages of sheets and blankets, carrying them two the beds and laying them out.

"I think we're done," Armin finally mentions after another twenty minutes of putting blankets and pillows on all the mattresses. Okay, I admit, it was better for us to get locked in Wal-Mart than anywhere else. Although, that really worries me for everybody else.

"Oi, brat, Erwin marked you for three tomorrow afternoon," Levi said, leaning against one of the pillars to an aisle, both arms crossed over his chest. I gulped, nodding my head.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him. He gave me a look, most likely saying _does it look like I have a watch on me?_

I groaned and cursed under my breath. A few lights in the store flickered, the bright fluorescence fading into darkness. I turned from where I was standing, which was at the end of the walkway by my assigned bed, to see everybody plopping onto the air-filled bags. I noticed Erwin, Hange, and Nile missing. I figured they'd be the first people to take watch. I stared up at the ceiling, my neck straining from the movement, to look at the windows on top of the building. It was pitch black, kind of like a navy blue curtain was hanging on it, blowing slightly on the dead earth. My mind searched for a time, maybe around eleven since I got here around nine.

"Are you going to get your ass in bed or..?" Levi glared at me, he slowly walked to the side he was sleeping on, took his shoes off, and laid his small, petite body on. He pulled the blankets on top of him after letting out a 'tch'. I frowned before doing the same, copying him as he took his shoes off and got in. I pulled the brown blanket with black dots embroidered into the top to my chin, feeling the warmth, but drop in the bed from the weight of two bodies. By morning, I doubt this thing will be back on the floor. I wish this Wal-Mart sold real mattresses. I should've went to the Trost Mall.

"Hey, how old are you?" I blurted, trying to start a conversation since I wasn't even tired. "You can't be older than twenty-four, right?"

"None of your business," he snapped, his back turned away from me.

"Gee, thanks. Just trying to be friendly," I retorted. I heard a scoff escape his throat and flipped him off with my favorite finger, even though he couldn't see it.

Great. I'm sleeping with a grumpy hobbit that has a temper of a chihuahua.


End file.
